


Отблеск свечи

by tacccja



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, пятифранковая монета падая на пол звенит
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacccja/pseuds/tacccja
Summary: Заслонив ладонью свечу, Жавер замирает на своём посту.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 10





	Отблеск свечи

Жавер поднимается по лестнице, отсчитывая каждый шаг. Ступеньки отдаются тихим скрипом под его тяжёлыми шагами. Огонёк свечи подрагивает, отбрасывая на стены лачуги искаженные тени, которые следуют за Жавером вверх по лестнице. В руке он сжимает небольшой ключ, но о снятой здесь комнатке даже не задумывается — и потому поворачивает в коридоре в противоположную сторону.

Его интересует только одна каморка в лачуге Горбо, только один человек в этом доме. Возобновив свою бесконечную погоню, Жавер снова шагает по следу Жана Вальжана — теперь тем же путём, каким тот возвращается в комнату, которую считает своим домом. Он почти уверен в своём успехе, он уже предвкушает их с Вальжаном встречу и, словно вышедший на охоту зверь, крадётся к двери.

В этой части коридора совсем темно, и Жавер вынужден осветить себе дорогу свечой, никак не прикрывая её. Свет бликом отражается от железной замочной скважины, и инспектор мгновенно понимает, как близко подобрался. Заслонив ладонью свечу, Жавер замирает на своём посту. Всё его внимание обращено к приоткрытой двери — как глупо со стороны Вальжана оставить её в этот вечер незапертой!

В эту же щель Жаверу удаётся увидеть полутьму каморки. Жан Вальжан сидит в нескольких шагах от двери, к нему испуганно жмётся маленькая девочка. По Вальжану отлично видно, что весь он обратился в слух. Очевидно, он слышал шаги Жавера. Проницательность каторжника, вынужденного жить в страхе, даёт ему возможность понять, кем является ночной гость, пришедший в тайне.

— Ложись тихонько, — шепчет Вальжан девочке, и та послушно встаёт и уходит в дальний угол комнаты.

Зрение у инспектора острое, и ему удаётся подробно разглядеть неподвижного Вальжана. В душе он торжествует, но никак не выдаёт этого, рассматривая встревоженное лицо бывшего каторжника, снова вспомнившего об ужасах преследования. Вальжан и не изменился со времён Монтрейля-Приморского — хотя, Жавер уверен, вблизи бы удалось разглядеть и сеть прибавившихся морщин, и потускневший взгляд, и исчезновение облика уважаемого народом мэра и владельца фабрики. Жавер вспоминает о Монтрейле, и, уже занеся руку, чтобы толкнуть дверь, внезапно останавливается. Инспектор неровно выдыхает и случайно гасит свечу, оставаясь наедине с Вальжаном, собой и воспоминаниями.

Не так давно он уважал этого же человека, доходя порою и до обожания, граничащего с любовью. Всё это испарилось сразу же после раскрытия — но, как бы ни думал Жавер, не навсегда. Сейчас, видя перед собой Жана Вальжана, он неожиданно начинает сомневаться в своих выводах, в долге, в самом себе, в конце концов. Противоречивые мысли не дают Жаверу покоя, не дают оставить этот пост на пороге маленькой комнаты в лачуге Горбо.

Что-то подсказывает, что Жана Вальжана нужно арестовать без промедления, иначе тот опять скроется, уйдёт у Жавера из-под носа, снова прикинется кем-то и спрячется на долгие, долгие годы. Почему-то то, с чем инспектор так привык иметь дело, сейчас выходит хуже всего.

Жавер замирает, не в силах двинуться. Он не может прервать мирное существование этого человека, он смеет ворваться к нему, когда-то позже — возможно, но не в этот момент.

Вальжан чуть слышным шёпотом читает молитву. Жавер лихорадочно размышляет: может ли каторжник оказаться праведником? Может ли номер 24601 скрывать в себе и качества господина Мадлена, пред которым Жавер мог только преклоняться, и эту отеческую заботу, и, вместе с тем, озлобленность каторжника? Инспектор чувствует себя запутавшимся. Он мнёт в ладонях тёплый воск свечи, терзаемый своим бессилием. Постыдно ли было проникнуться такой любовью к каторжнику, если тот проявлял — и продолжает проявлять — добродетель? Жавер не знает ответа на этот вопрос, но нечто до сих пор тянет его к Вальжану.

В комнате раздаются шаги и резкий скрип матраса. Жавер приглядывается. Стул пуст.

Холодная тень закона отделяется от стены, отступая перед моралью. Жавер впервые проигрывает такую битву, и затруднения, возникшие у него, в полиции точно не оценят. Он сам их стыдится, не понимая, что пробудило в нём такое участие к преступнику. Инспектор тяжело шагает обратно, запирается в снятой им комнате и замирает в раздумьях.

То, как Вальжан относится к Козетте, совсем не напоминает Жаверу собственное детство. Тюремные застенки, стыд, холод и злоба разительно противоречили заботе и милосердию, которые царят в каморке Жана Вальжана. Ново для Жавера видеть преступника не в первом мире, а во втором.

Что, если это не он, не Жан Вальжан, а просто пожилой рантье? Жавер почти не верит, что ошибся — слишком уверен в том, за кем следил долгие годы.

В сторожевом псе всё же остаётся человечность, но она не может перейти границу, обозначенную долгом. Жавер поставил себе задачу отловить этого преступника, и отступиться он не может. Закон, являющийся для него опорой и путеводной звездой, не даёт иных путей

Лишь только светает, он выходит из своей каморки в глубине коридора. Дверь провожает его протяжным скрипом. Стараясь не обращать внимания ни на дверь Вальжана, ни на редкие мысли о помиловании преступника, он идёт к лестнице. Через замочную скважину за ним наблюдает тот, чью судьбу Жавер сейчас решил. И этот человек, свыкнувшись с Жавером за время, проведённое в Монтрейле, тоже не ненавидит его всей душой. Они чувствуют друг в друге что-то общее, но продолжают находиться по разные стороны баррикад — не прощая друг друга, не давая избавления.

— Всё к вашим услугам, инспектор, — говорят Жаверу в префектуре. — Возьмите себе несколько помощников и отправляйтесь туда, если считаете нужным. Ваше чутьё обычно не ошибается в преступниках. Но, всё же, будьте благоразумны. Нам не нужен лишний шум.

Жавер позволяет решать за себя, не доверяясь своим сомнениям в полной мере. С сомнениями же префекта он солидарен.

Когда мимо него в сумерках следующего вечера проходит пожилой мужчина в жёлтом рединготе, прижимающий к себе маленькую девочку, Жавер окончательно отметает всё, что когда-либо чувствовал по отношению к господину Мадлену. Сейчас перед ним только человек, совершивший преступление. Жавер делает знак полицейским, и они начинают своё преследование.


End file.
